Carnaval
by LadyLeech
Summary: -Só coloquei nessa categoria pq me faltaram definições, na realidade a fic é "Original"- Não é só mais uma história de verão... É uma história de carnaval. -SLASH hommo/masculino- -Baseada em fatos REAIS-


Nota da autora: Gente, pra quem não notou o aviso no resumo, aqui vai de novo, em capital letters:

HÁ PRESENÇA DE CONTEÚDO NÃO INDICADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS.

HÁ PRESENÇA DE CONTEÚDO HOMOSSEXUAL (MASCULINO).

Se não se sentem à vontade, peço que não leiam.

Se não vêem problema, peço que se divirtam e comentem, pois me alegra imensamente receber reviews.

(:

**B**.

_Ps da autora: É uma fic bastante antiga então temo que esteja cheia de errinhos e espero que me perdoem por todos. =)_

O sotaque no nordeste do Brasil é aconchegante, gostoso de se ouvir, exala ânimo de qualquer palavra. Mas um moreno de estatura mediana e músculos suavemente delineados falava com uma timidez até então desconhecida. "_Oi... quer ficar comigo?"_ E baixou os olhos de mel frente a mim. Eu era alguns centímetros menor que ele... Enquanto eu pensava no que diabos estavam acontecendo disse 'não' prontamente. Os olhos cor de mel voltaram a me fitar agora marejados. Não sei o que houve comigo, mas a expressão dele era demasiadamente pura e os músculos bronzeados pareciam agora tão quebradiços... A figura mais alta que eu agora estava frágil, e um segundo depois me vi abraçando-o. Não sabia o que eu estava fazendo, mas eu precisava protegê-lo... de... mim?

Era carnaval, pedidos como esses não eram incomuns, pelo contrário iam e vinham como o próprio vento e se tornavam tão normais quanto à respiração em si. Mas esse cara...se magoar por tomar um fora? Talvez fosse uma aposta, talvez ele rezasse para que eu fechasse o milésimo beijo do dia... talvez...ele estivesse sendo...sincero?

Seja qual fosse o motivo, agora sentia vontade de protegê-lo de tudo, de todos... e de mim,mas ao mudar de música meu instinto de proteção se tornou desejo.A melhor forma de fazê-lo parar de chorar...seria dando a ele o que ele queria.

Sequei as lágrimas da figura à minha frente e beijei-o energicamente. A princípio ele ficou imóvel,assim como estava enquanto eu o abraçava mas logo ele se mostrou um bichano nem tão doméstico e descia com a mão esquerda em minha nuca,acariciando o cabelo e a nuca,subindo e descendo,cabelo e nuca enquanto a mão direita arranhava minhas costas nuas.

Coitado. Mal sabia ele o que o ele era um gato doméstico revoltado,eu era um felino impossível de se criar em apesar de tudo gostei da iniciativa do garoto,e só melhorou,ele me puxou pela mão para um beco,onde EU pensei que aconteceria a coisa toda mas ele conhecia o lugar melhor do que eu e isso é um beco era razoavelmente iluminado pelo Sol que brilhava incessantemente e parecia sem saída,já que uma grade era encontrada mais à quando nos aproximamos foi possível ver uma tranca na grade,e a partir daí olhei o resto,o portão tinha as bordas de um ferro mais grosso e olhando de perto era possível distinguir que havia uma saída para a esquerda antes da parede que seria supostamente o fim do 'beco sem saída'.O portão não estava com cadeado,então foi só abrir a tranca e passarmos despercebidos enquanto o carnaval em si passava a alguns metros de nós.

Ainda me puxando pela mão o 'pequeno' gatinho virou a esquerda e depois à direita e Vouala, estávamos agora em um jardim muito bonito com um playground para crianças. A primeiro momento pensei logo na grama,mas o gato inocente quis brincar em direção à balança e sentou na balança do meio,direita ou esquerda?Ele se balançava infantilmente com um olhar que nada correspondia à característica do balanço, os olhos cor de mel me olhavam como se eu tivesse sido levado a uma emboscada. Escolhi a esquerda sem demora e me sentei à direita do gatinho que apesar de tudo era muito mansinho.

Parou o balanço e passou a mão nos cabelos agora meio bagunçados pelo vento e ao invés de arrumá-los desarrumou-os ainda mais e admito, o gatinho começava a parecer selvagem. Veio em direção à minha balança e sentou no meu colo,nos beijamos demoradamente,sentindo cada volta e cada desenho que a língua dele fazia sob a minha me pus a provocá-lo mais.

Passava minha mão sobre o volume da calça com uma leve pressão e a cada vez que o fazia arrancava um pequeno gemido junto de um pequeno tremor do jovem sentado em mim. Tirei sua regata interrompendo o beijo pelo menor período de tempo possível e a mão que até agora acariciava o cabelo castanho claro tão bem desalinhado passou a acariciar os mamilos do pequeno tão bom senti-lo tremer e gemer...

Mas, opa. O meu volume agora me incomodava,a calça o apertava exageradamente e tive que pedir pro gatinho se ele se levantou derrubei-o gentilmente na grama e abri o primeiro de dois botões da minha calça afim de que 'ele' pudesse respirar um ,a grama.

Posicionei-me ao lado dele e enquanto chupava lambia e mordiscava seu pescoço minha mão direita passeava por aquele tronco tão bem desenhado, tão bem bronzeado, tão bem feito e cuidado. E pensar que eu desperdiçaria também se grudou no meu pescoço e ah,aquele gatinho também sabia o que fazia.

Desceu a mão do meu pescoço pro meu tórax desprotegido desenhou leves ziguezagues até a borda da calça, massageou-me um pouco - porém intensamente - e depois subiu tudo mais uma vez antes de voltar a arranhar as minhas costas. Era o bastante de ser atacado, agora eu iria ensiná-lo a não arranhar um felino que tenha garras maiores do que as suas. Minha língua passeava pelos lábios do outro e eu distribuía pequenas mordidas enquanto o seu pescoço e desci ao umbigo,passando com calma pelos a calça do jovem e ele soltou um suspiro que eu imaginei ser de alívio,o outro 'ele' deveria estar sendo igualmente sufocado.

Ainda fazendo movimentos de vai e vem pude sentir o membro do gato crescendo na minha mão e a meu ver, ele também sentia cada passo dessa mudança_. "Eu...acho melhor eu ir..."_ protestou o gatinho tentando se esquivar de mim_."De maneira nenhuma."_ Permaneci em cima dele,mas sussurrei algumas palavras pra que o rapaz não se assustasse tanto. _"Nós nem começamos ainda... – calma." _E depois de sussurrar isso ao pé da orelha do indivíduo tirei as roupas de baixo dele e o abocanhei sutilmente, de modo que ele não só não conseguisse mais correr, mas que também não quisesse correr dali tão cedo.

Mas assim que abaixei a guarda, por assim dizer, o gatinho quis se achar o rei da selva e aumentar o meu atual ritmo. Tirei a boca 'dele' e pedi pra que ele deixasse que eu fizesse o olhos do gatinho brilharam em um assentir silencioso e voltei a fazer o tal mais de 2 minutos depois pude sentir o gosto levemente ácido o líquido meio espesso da boca ao estômago e fiz o percurso todo de novo,agora de baixo à cima e em direção aos lábios muito bem desenhados e carnudos do 'pequeno' curto porém voraz,onde ele também pode sentir uma pequena parte de seu próprio gosto enquanto arrancava cada um e boa parte dos meus fios de cabelo.

Pediu entre suspiros que o deixasse fazer o mesmo, pedi que ao invés disso se pusesse de costas a mim. Beijava a nuca dele , brincava com a saliência do mamilo e introduzia o dedo indicador o restante da calça,abaixei o zíper e logo estávamos os dois posicionei devidamente e forcei meu membro naquela entrada tão pequena.O suspiro que veio parecia o antecedente de uma crise de choro e apesar de ter ficado com um certo receio,achei -o com um beijo doce e decidi mudar de tática...e de posição.

Penetrei-o de novo, com as pernas em meus ombros e olhando nos meus olhos pude ver uma lágrima rolando pela maçã do rosto agora avermelhada_. "Lu,me beija..."_ E enquanto o gatinho ronronava e me beijava,fiquei quieto dentro dele por um tempo para que ele se acostumasse a me ter eu não iria mal acostumá-lo tanto,mesmo parecendo 'fofo' eu não me esqueci de como era bom tê-lo literalmente em minhas mãos.

Eu o masturbava lentamente no mesmo ritmo das minhas estocadas e o membro que já não era pequeno começou a crescer de novo em minhas mãos. Vendo que ele estava mais a vontade me senti a vontade para aumentar a força e a velocidade das minhas estocadas e ele respondeu positivamente com suspiros de prazer.

Mordiscava a orelha, dizia coisas picantes, ia mais fundo e mais rápido. Fechei os olhos,os suspiros dele tinham picos constantes.E quando senti que o êxtase estava por vir...parei.O inclinei um pouco pra esquerda,o que,a meu ver,daria mais prazer aos dois.O Lucas – sim esse era o nome dele – gostou,de a ir fundo e ele gemia cada vez mais_."Eu vou...—"_ Sentir as contrações 'deles' à minha frente foi demais pra mim,também explodi e me deixei tomar pelo êxtase que antes já havia me dito que não demoraria a vir.

"_Fique em mim por mais um minuto"._ Fiquei claro. Abraçado a ele e distribuindo pequenos e carinhosos beijinhos estalados ao longo do seu pescoço todo ouvi a próxima proposta,o gatinho...digo,o Lu era mesmo 'jovem'.Incansá de joelhos – literalmente – que o deixasse e o ensinasse a percorrer o caminho também com a era eu para negar tal ensinamento ao próximo?

Ensinei-o como começar, a não machucar o outro, a mover a língua colocando uma leve pressão e ensinei-o a usar as mãos ao mesmo tempo. Como aprendiz ele esta indo bem.Não demorou até que eu enchesse a boca do gato dos olhos cor de mel com parte de engoliu tudo,bem educado e obediente esse gato,afinal.

Vestimos-nos e anotamos o MSN e celular um do outro. Ele insistiu em tirar uma foto,.

_"Obrigado por tudo... fez-me um homem hoje... Te amo"_


End file.
